Avalon
Founded 300 years ago, Avalon has stood as testament to the harmony between all the races. Situated on the western side of the Emerald Bay, the city has a population of 600,000. Roughly a third are Human, a quarter Halfling, and the remaining population are a mix of the the other races, with Dryads, Owlpeople, and Elves being the least populous numbering roughly 12,000 in total. This melting pot of culture has given Avalon a diverse society rich in language, magic, philosophy, technology, and wealth. With these benefits have also come strained racial relations between the different Burroughs and rival crime families, as well as a growing and unsettling black magic circle. Government Avalon is ruled by a monarchy with a House of Royals and a House of Commons. The king or queen has absolute power over the military and acts as diplomat for the kingdom. Making public appearances, presiding over squabbles between members of both Houses, and handling the royal family are all daily tasks of the king or queen. The current king of Avalon is Braun Eradin, and has ruled for 82 years. The king has a council made of the Grand Magistrate, Grand General, and Grand Spymaster. The House of Royals is made of nobles and other individuals with either ties to the royal family, powerful merchants, and the occasional retired general. They preside over trade and commerce within and outside of the kingdom, creation of new laws, and budgets for public services such as the military and hospitals. The House of Commons are made of elected officials within the many districts of the city, as well as committees for various aspects of the city. There are currently 12 Districts of Avalon, with a Governor at the head of each, and committees for magic, power, technology, agriculture, finance, judiciary, and education. Most of the committees bleed into one another in the areas that they cover, and thus constantly have conflicting issues. A surprising power that the House of Commons has over The House of Royals is that they must approve all documents and actions before going to the king for approval. Locations The city is split into 13 districts in which a Governor resides over with a council, with the districts being Popeye's Harbor, Temple District, Jack's Box, Lotus Court, Marketplace, McRonald's Fields, Kingsfields, Noble's Quarter, Slums, Bizarre Bazaar, Labor Lane, High Hills, Royal Circle, and Guild's District. Popeye's Harbor Located on the Emerald Bay, the harbor controls all the imports and exports of the city. Packages both mundane and fantastical pass through here, and thus has many lucrative opportunities for the bold thief. The crime syndicate Lucy Anna's Gang has control over the harbor, as well as having pirate ties. Temple District Housing the 13 gods and goddesses, Avalon's Temple District allows free worship of the pantheon. The temples are laid out in the symbol of the 13, and is the sight of all religious ceremonies and holidays. Each on is headed by a High Priest, and all 13 are under one elected Pope. The church hierarchy goes Initiate ~> Priest/Priestess ~> Cleric ~> High Priest/Priestess. Jack's Box